Cries from an icy heart
by Alimackatjac
Summary: Just before my teenage body bursts through the school doors, for the first time. A thuggish hand keeps me from my deepest desires, to be treated like a normal kid. Now, as a full grown man will anyone hear my heart's silent cries for help or shall I continue to follow my father's icy footprints?


_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Cries from an Icy heart

 _Author Note: Hello, so if your reading this your about to enter a new AU Miraculous story. Be forewarned this new world is darker them my previous story. The only thing that is remotely canon in this world is Ladybug and Chat noir are partners. Oh and Marinette's parents ….other than that it's all up in the air. The new AU world surrounds it's self around Marinette's POV a year after graduating from college. The first chapter is the only chapter where you'll hear from Adrien's POV. I do not use Mary sues or OC's. Again this world is dark and is rated "M" for a reason, you've been properly warned. Thank you for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac._

 **Adrien /Chat's POV**

Chapter 1 Intro into a new world.

* * *

A dark figure quickly sprints across a long line of old filthy windows causing a wide mischievous smile to emerge from the shadows. Constant cooing from nesting pigeons intermingles with cautious footsteps, echoing out in the desolate warehouse. Only a few random strips of luminous light leak through the almost pitch-black room. The feminine silhouette blindly walks further into the vast empty space. Stopping in a single strip of light for a mere moment, allowing her vigilant bluebell eyes to shine from out of the darkness. "Here, Kitty kitty ….. Come out kitty kitty." The woman calls out with apprehension.

.

With tense muscles wound tight my body swiftly pounces causing a feathered frenzy of pigeons to franticly flurry from the room. My leather covered body passionately crashes against the wall with steel like arms caged around the unsuspecting lady. A pair of startled eyes widen until the subtle sound of a pleased sigh slips from her pink lips. Our Interlaced fingers held firm on either side of our desperately shared kiss. After a long burning moment I pull away, speaking in a seductively teasing voice. "My lady, you're late…" burning green eyes bounce from her bluebell eyes to her freshly kissed lips until I hungrily fall into another searing kiss.

.

Ripping my fully engaged mouth away from hers, catching a breath of the sweltering atmosphere hovering around us. A wicked smile curls at my lips. "And you know my punishment for tardiness." Rolling my hard body into the polka dotted heroin's thinly covered lower region. Her head roughly jerks back with an enticed moan slinking from her parted glossy lips. Urging me to once more passionately capture her pink swollen skin, dropping our entangled fingers. Allowing our frantically exploring hands to travel over each other's needful bodies.

.

My bottom lip teasingly slips from between her teeth as a playful smirk molds to her features. "It couldn't be helped. You know how persistent the press can be." Her hand slowly lingers down my body, teasingly brushing pass a particularly sensitive area of mine. "But seeing as I'm pressed against you now I would have to say better late than never…..Wouldn't you agree?" Her brief tantalizing touch causes my fully awaken body to shiver with an urgent need.

.

Before I can teasingly respond another beep from my ring echoes into the darkness. Knowing all too well what comes next, my hand passionately cups her face, gazing down with pleading green eyes. "Please my lady, let's stay submerged in the darkness? In here we'll only be able to touch each other. Please My Lady, I need this…. I need you." Desperate honest words rip from my lips.

.

The masked woman slowly traces my broad chest before letting out a heavy sigh, reluctantly pushing me away. "Oh, Chat don't be such a naughty kitty…..you know we can never reveal ourselves." Speaking in a firm, but depressing tone. Pulling out her yoyo, preparing to leave.

An irritated breath blows pass my lips while my tense frustrated body falls against the wall in defeat. "Yeah, but my lady?" I wanted to reach out and hold her tightly against me, forcing her to wait until both our transformations dissolved. Ending the years of mutual mystery we've been forced to hold between us. Finally allowing us to move pass our abrupt heated make out sessions that simply tormented my body…..Although knowing My Lady she would never forgive such imprudent behavior. Even if I was motivated by desperately held beliefs.

"I'm sorry Chat, but it's what keeps us and the people around us safe." Lifting on her toes, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sure I'll see you soon." And with her final parting words she quickly runs through a flock of pigeons before swinging from the warehouse.

Left alone in the desolate darkness my body slides down the wall as miserable honest words slip from my lips. "….but what if there's _no one else_?"

Well, there's one person, but he's the cause for my isolation ….

* * *

 **Flashback …seven years ago.**

 **The one and only time I built up enough courage to stand up against my forced solitude. My newly acquainted kwami was able to help me slip out of the estate, without my overly muscled bodyguard noticing.** **The chilled air felt exhilarating blowing pass my blonde locks** **while I freely sprint through the Paris morning streets.**

 **.**

 **The cat like Kwami lazily questions from my inside pocket. "School is so** _ **borrrring**_ **." Plagg speaks in a whiney voice. "Wouldn't you want to be outside? Why would you want to be** _ **stuck**_ **in a classroom** _ **all day?"**_

" **Trust me Plagg, after a while with no one else around, it gets to be kind of lonely." A sharp feeling begins to tear from my chest as I speak my painfully honest words. Letting out a heavy sigh. "All I ever wanted was to be treated like everyone else…and that includes going to school."**

 **Suddenly stopping when my eyes catch sight of a kind burly man, dressed entirely in white. The mustache wearing man happily peeks out of the glass door, giving me a friendly smile while flipping over a black and white "open" sign, hanging in a pristine gleaming window. An utterly heavenly aroma swirls around my head causing my stomach to grumble. My hand dives into my pants pocket, quickly pulling my stainless-steel phone from my pocket, checking the time. Realizing in my mad rush to sneak out of the estate I managed to forget breakfast. Seeing as I have some time to spare I hastily grab the polished brass handle. My arm roughly swings open the door causing a tidal wave of various sweet smells to whip around my enamored senses.**

 **.**

" **Bonjour monsieur." A pigtailed girl about my age stands behind the counter with a white powdered streak on her left cheek. "How may I help you?" The girl gives out a welcoming smile.**

 **With a light chuckle I politely point to my face.**

 **Her bluebell eyes go wide, realizing she had some flour dusted on her cheek. Letting out a nervous chuckle as she reaches for a paper towel, brushing away the powdered staple from her blushing cheek. "Uh, thanks." Sweetly speaking causing my breath to suddenly catch.**

 **I wasn't taken back by her warm welcoming smile, but what lies just above it…Her deep, soul searching bluebell eyes….looking a bit like my new albeit redundant partner's eyes. Not wanting to be caught staring at the sweet girl I quickly drop my vivid green eyes, abruptly scanning over all the freshly made baked goods. "Uh, yes please…..um may I have one of your croissants and a petite mocha café' to go."**

 **.**

" **Sure, not a problem." She extends a hand out, sliding open the glass case.**

 **My curious green eyes watch the rather clumsy girl make several attempts at grabbing a warmed pastry with a pair of metal tongs. Silently** **wondering to myself if the smiling bluenette could possibly be in my new class. She slides my order into a small paper bag with a napkin just before carefully folding down the top of the bag. Once done the girl carefully slides the bag and my small mocha café on the glass counter.**

 **.**

 **Digging in my pocket, tossing a folded bill on the counter as my eyes glance up at the wall clock. Seeing I spent more time then I should have I hastily grab my order and turn for the door.**

" **Monsieur, your forgetting your change," The pigtailed girl waves a hand.**

 **With my back leaned up against the opened door, returning her warm smile. "Keep it, I hope to see you around."**

" **Merci** **Monsieur, I would like that." Nodding her head.**

 _ **A little later….**_

 **Running a bit late, tossing my finished breakfast in a nearby trashcan as I sprint towards the school. I just needed to make it around the corner. Burst through the front door and I would be home free. My dad wouldn't dare cause a scene with the local school. I can deal with his icy demeanor back at the estate as long as I get to do this.**

 **.**

 **My orange sneakers fly around the corner as my overly taxed lungs burn for a breath of air. My madly throbbing heart suddenly sinks in my chest, seeing the acutely observant assistant and my burly bodyguard stand in front of the main entrance of the local school. Knowing full well Natalie's sharp eagle like eyes have already spotted my breathless body. I desperately take in a deep breath before foolishly charging head strong in a vain attempt to make it past Gorilla. But its mere seconds until the overly muscled man easily extends out one of his massively hairy hands. Roughly enclosing his fingers, wrapping them around my wrist. "Natalie, tell him to let go!" Attempting to violently jerk my arm away from his iron grip.**

 **.**

 **The silent man effortlessly swings my struggling body, carrying me under one arm like I weight nothing. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Adrien. Settle down, you're just making it worse for yourself."** **The indifferent woman's icy eyes are obscured by the morning light shining off her glasses.**

" **Please Natalie, tell him you weren't in time that I managed to slip by." With pleading emotional eyes I turned towards the woman. "I just want to go to school like every other kid my age."**

 **Leaning down, lifting her hand to adjust her glasses before speaking in a cold indifferent tone. "The decision is not up to me ….and quite frankly you know it's not yours either." Swinging out a graceful motion towards me and my body guard as a wicked smile slowly curls at her lips. "Now do we have to drag you back to the car or are you going to be sensible about this?"**

 **Seeing as I had no other choice I let out a defeated sigh and begrudgingly nod my head. "Yes ma'am, I'll go back."**

 **The woman takes a moment to carefully study my defeated form, being sure my actions held with my honest surrendering words. "Good, now we can put this all behind us and have a normal day of school." Natalie motions to my bodyguard to put me down.**

 **Taking one last look at school I noticed the same clumsy pigtailed girl from the shop hastily run past us, stumbling up the stone steps. Letting out another depressing breath with my head turning to face the car. "Yes, ma'am."**

 _ **I would have liked to have gotten to know her ….maybe she could have been**_ _ **a friend**_ _ **…. Forcing my mind to push away the painful thought, ducking my head into the polished car. It wasn't a moment after my body rested against the soft black leather seats that the screen in front of me clicks on. With my father's icy cold demeanor snidely staring through me.**_

" _ **Adrien, what were you thinking? How many times have we been through this?"**_

 _ **With one last effort I begin to respectfully defend my actions towards the callous man. "…But father, I just wanted to attend school like any other- "**_

 _ **Cutting my words off, he practically seethes out his incensed words as his indifferent facade slips from his features. "Enough! You are not like other kids," Pointing a stern finger at the screen, "You are my son and shall behave as such. This will**_ _ **truly**_ _ **be the**_ _ **last time**_ _ **I will hear about the matter!" His cold icy eyes gave off an ominous feeling. "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"**_

 _ **My bleak heart begins to cool in hopelessness. "Yes father."**_

" _ **Good, now come back to the estate, continue with your already scheduled day." Speaking in a confident tone, arrogantly giving his jacket a tug.**_

 _ **Dropping my head in miserable defeat. "Yes father."**_

 _ **End flashback…**_

* * *

Waiting in the dark for my transformation to end .After all I really had no other place I wanted to be. Wither it be a room full of society's elite or a dark deserted warehouse filled with birds it didn't matter to me .They all felt the same ….

After the incident all of my schooling remained isolated. Hell, even college… Years of forced solitude with only minuscule scraps of time my father would afford me. With affection scarce a boy soon grows indifferent ….and that boy over time turns into a man…..a cold man.

 _After all, when something is exposed to nothing but the cold it's bound to develop ice and freeze solid._

… _.Even a man's heart._

* * *

 _ **End of Adrien /Chat's POV**_

 _ **End of chapter.**_

 _ **Okay, so there's just a taste of the new story. As I'm sure you can surmise from the last line Adrien will not be his normal lovable self but hopefully someone special can begin to warm him up, we'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow/Review/Favorite/Share**_


End file.
